1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to managing data and, in particular, to managing data that is distributed over multiple data storage sites. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method, apparatus, and system for distributing authority to manage data objects stored at multiple data storage sites to reduce a time and an expense associated with maintaining data consistency.
2. Background
Certain types of data management systems involve storing duplicate data files at different locations. Maintaining consistency among these duplicate data files using currently available methods may be more time-intensive and expensive than desired. For example, some currently available methods use a single master hierarchy to maintain data consistency and synchronize data content. With a single master hierarchy, a single master repository tracks and controls all operations that involve the creating, editing, or removing of data content across the different data files.
In one example of a single master hierarchy, a master repository at a particular location may store a master data file. Duplicates of this master data file may be stored in other secondary repositories at other locations. With a single master hierarchy, the duplicate data files must reference the master data file. The master data file and the duplicate data files share the same data content. When a user at the location of one of the secondary repositories wants to change the data content, the data content is retrieved from the master data file as a temporary data file. Changes are then made to the data content in the temporary data file and the temporary data file is submitted for approval.
If the changes are not approved, no changes are made to the master data file. If the changes are approved, the temporary data file replaces the master data file in the master repository as the new master data file. In some cases, the changes that were made to the data content are then propagated to the secondary repositories such that the same changes are made to the duplicate data files. In other cases, the new master data file is duplicated and sent to replace the old duplicate files at the secondary repositories. Other currently available methods for maintaining data consistency and synchronizing data content may include other steps in addition to or in place of the ones described above. However, these methods may also rely on the single master hierarchy.
These types of methods may be much more time-intensive and expensive than desired. In particular, some types of methods may require strong consistency. Strong consistency requires that before changes to a master data file can be made, all of the duplicates of the data file need to be synchronized. This type of synchronization may be time-intensive and expensive. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.